black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon
Avalon 'is the second class in Black Magic II. Wielding a pistol, holographic technology and a menacing mech named R.A.W.A.N #01, Avalon is a class that juggles between hyper-aggressive pursuit (Rushdown) and containing his enemies with traps (Zoner). Near or far, Avalon's excellence lies in his ability to apply pressure. Will you crack? For a guide on how to use or counter Avalon, see Avalon Guide. Passives and Universal Skills 'Passive Dopplegänger - 'Your Heavy Autocombo (H.AC) is replaced with a short animation that grants you a colored aura based on your amount of heat. Your next SP1, SP2, SP3 or Launcher will become Enhanced, which provide different outcomes for the aforementioned Specials when performed. 'Guardbreak 80 damage, B Scaling, 9 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Take aim with your gun and fire a blank that causes the opponent to collapse. 'Launcher 80 damage, B Scaling, 3 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Take aim with your gun in a manner identical to your Guardbreak, then feint and instantly deliver an uppercut with your free hand. If your Passive ('Dopplegänger) is active, then upon hit, summon a Doppleganger from the ground beneath you and watch them grab the enemy mid-air and powerbomb them into the ground. Autocombos 'Light Autocombo (L.AC)' ' ''6 inputs, 196 damage, A Scaling' ''' '' '''Heavy Autocombo (H.AC) 1 input, activates Passive '('Dopplegänger) ' ' 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 3 inputs, 116 damage, A Scaling ' ' 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (J.HAC)' 1 input, 80 damage Specials SP1 - Quickdraw 119 damage (total), B Scaling, 9 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Quickfire 3 consecutive rounds from your gun. The first two bullets provide no hitstun, and the final bullet sends enemies flying. This can be used when at 50% cooldown. If '''Mod1 '''is held, fire your bullets 45 degrees upwards. If '''Mod2 '''is held, aim your bullets at the floor, hitting either knockdowned opponents or bouncing off the floor. If your Passive ('Dopplegänger) is active, wave your hand and summon a Doppleganger to perform this move instead with no endlag, allowing free movement. This only has half the cooldown of regular SP1. SP2 - Double Fang 133 damage, B Scaling, 6 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'Lunge forwards and perform a flying knee followed by spinning heel kick, dragging any opponent hit along with you until the end of the move. Can be used midcombo, and can be used as a combo starter. Has high endlag. If your Passive ('Dopplegänger) is active, wave your hand and summon a Doppleganger to perform this move instead with no endlag, allowing free movement. SP3 - Shellshock (Ground) - '''Wind up and deliver a heavy, disorienting jab coated with holographic energy. Upon hit, inflict the '''Time slowed debuff, desaturating the opponent's vision and slowing down all animations by 33%. If your Passive (Dopplegänger) is active, instead create a holographic trap with two spinning gears that inflicts the Time slowed debuff to any who walk into it. This disappears after 4 seconds. SP4 - Strike Zone 100 damage (290 if Marked), B Scaling, 6 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'Direct your mech, R.A.W.A.N. 01, to set her sights on your mouse cursor, creating a holographic crosshair that will snipe anyone that walks into it. You can tell R.A.W.A.N. to hold fire by holding Block while this skill is active. If '''Mod1 '''is held, set the crosshair trap above the cursor instead. 'SP5 - Retreat 94 damage, 9 second cooldown (Air) - '''Perform a backflip and slide back using a holographic platform as R.A.W.A.N. 01 reveals herself to stomp your previous location. You will gain Super Armor for the duration. Upon hit, R.A.W.A.N. will punt the enemy towards and eventually behind you. '''SP6 - Scorched Earth 235 damage, 8 second cooldown Strike a pose as R.A.W.A.N. anchors a holographic hook-and-chain in the ground in front of you with her sniper rifle. This leaves a large pool that constantly damages enemies caught in its area of effect, and inflicts a Movement decreased debuff for every hit. Eventually, R.A.W.A.N. tugs at the anchor before yanking it out, the Special climaxing in a huge holographic explosion that sends enemies flying. You are immune to magic and projectiles for the duration, and if hit with either, you will nimbly dodge to the right as R.A.W.A.N. prematurely pulls the anchor in an explosion. EX Specials SP7 - Killshot 50 damage, 15 second cooldown Highlight an area around you as you charge up and slam your fist into the ground, unleashing a red shockwave. This cannot be blocked. Upon hit, trip the opponent and Mark them. Your next successful SP4 on a Marked enemy will unlock a cutscene upon hit, and deal 290% more damage. This mark does not disappear until either you or the Marked enemy dies. SP8 - Public Enemy 274 damage, 20 second cooldown After a menacing windup, lunge forwards a great distance with an infernal punch. This cannot be blocked. Upon hit, knock the opponent back as they are quickly apprehended by a Doppleganger. Approach the opponent with an intimidating walk before disabling them with two brutal shots to the knees. As the opponent looks up, break their neck with a merciless punt kick to the jaw. Executions Guardbreak 'SP4' References Class Document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p1BR1FiH0Seuf53hK5BcxsJ_bMKSO7vTL46PHmk1fTM/edit Category:Classes